Naufrago
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Suecia sale a pasear junto al mar cuando descubre algo entre las rocas: el cuerpo de un naufrago. Cuando se acerca y descubre quién es todo toma un cariz más complicado: Dinamarca.


Mi primer fic de los nórdicos. Espero que haya quedado bien, es la primera vez que los manejo al margen de Suecia. Lo cierto es que estoy bastante contenta del resultado. A ver que os parece a vosotros.

No he podido resistirme a añadir un pequeño extra al final un poco más humorístico.

* * *

**·**

**Naufrago**

**·**

La nieve caía a escasos metros del mar. Era una estampa extraña: la nieve y de fondo el agua, bajo un cielo gris, despejado, pero tan opaco. El invierno. Las aguas batían contra la orilla en un vaivén apenas audible hasta arrojar a la arena de la pedregosa playa un cuerpo. La figura no reaccionó cuando dio contra tierra firme, sur ostro estaba pálido y tenía los labios morados.

Una segunda figura reparó en este suceso y se levantó. Llevaba sentada en la misma roca un buen rato. Cuando le necesitaba pensar o, simplemente, le apetecía estar solo, le gustaba caminar por la orilla y sentarse a ver el mar, con sus lentos movimientos, tan tranquilo y pausado. Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a distinguir bien el cuerpo que había arrojado a sus costas el mar pero algo en su interior le advirtió de quién sería.

Igualmente, para confirmarlo, bajo entre las rocas hasta llegar a la poca arena que tenía la playa. Para cuando sus botas tocaron los granos ya pudo ver a la perfección el cabello rubio mojado y adherido a la piel del naufrago y la camisa roja y el abrigo negro, abierto y manchado de arena blanca.

Las botas de Suecia se detuvieron junto al cuerpo de Dinamarca y se inclinó sobre él, levantándole la barbilla. Tenía la tez tremendamente pálida y muy, muy fría. El mar Báltico no era conocido especialmente por sus aguas cálidas. Debía haber naufragado, dedujo el sueco, contemplando aún el rostro de tan acérrimo enemigo.

Dinamarca estaba vivo. Todavía. Si lo dejaba ahí moriría. No era una playa muy frecuentada y, realmente, el danés tenía suerte de que Suecia hubiera ido allí aquel día. Podrían pasar días hasta que volviese otra persona allí, y seguramente volvería a ser él. Podía perfectamente dejarlo allí abandonado. Las frías temperaturas del invierno junto con el agua del mar terminarían de robarle el aliento, si es que no lo hacía la noche.

No obstante Suecia se levantó y pasó un brazo bajo el pesado cuerpo del danés. Era grande, muy grande, y, aunque algo más bajo que él, bastante pesado. Igualmente podía con ello, se lo cargó al hombro, acomodándolo para que no le molestase el peso de camino a casa.

**···**

Finlandia abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave que le había dado Suecia el mismo día que habían empezado a vivir juntos. Al más pequeño le sorprendió un tanto que confiase tan rápido en él pero la aceptó: no quería hacerle un desprecio a Su-san. De modo que, desde entonces, tenía en su llavero aquella pequeña pieza de metal a la que recurría todos los días.

-¡Su, estoy en casa! –exclamó en voz alta para que le oyese aunque estuviera en el otro extremo de casa.

Inmediatamente escuchó un trotecito y algo el saltó a la pierna. Acarició con una sonrisa a Hanatamago y la apartó con amabilidad para llevar las bolsas a la cocina. Esa mañana se había dado cuenta de que no había leche en la nevera y había salido, aprovechado a comprar algunas cosas más. Cuando se había despertado Suecia no estaba en la cama. Solía madrugar mucho pero algo hizo que Finlandia intuyera que había salido y que tararía en volver. Instinto. Muchos años a su lado, supuso. Y parecía que aún no había vuelto.

Silbando comenzó a colocar las cosas en la cocina. Sealand tampoco estaba. En el desayuno le había dicho que iba a ver a Letonia y Finlandia se lo había permitido con la norma de no volver más allá de las nueve. Le alegraba ver que el pequeño hacía amistades.

Cuando termino de colocar los briks en el armario y la nevera se giró y casi soltó un grito, asustado, cuando se topó de bruces con Suecia.

-¡S-su! –dijo aún con una mano en el pecho-. Me has asustado –le recriminó en voz baja.

-P'rdón –se disculpó el otro sin más, yendo a la nevera. La abrió y, agachándose, sacó hielo del congelador, envolviéndolo con un trapo.

Finlandia contempló todo esto sin saber que hacer, sorprendido. Por fin unos minutos después reaccionó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

¿Hielo? ¿Suecia se había hecho una herida? Miró sus manos desde donde estaba pero estaban igual que siempre y caminaba normal, no parecía herido. ¿Entonces para qué era el hielo?

Suecia no respondió inmediatamente y Finlandia, confundido, le siguió a través del pasillo. Era un pasillo largo y de noche solía darle miedo a Sealand las primeras noches: ahora ya se había acostumbrado. Para mayor confusión de Tino Suecia le llevó a la habitación de invitados.

-Ah… -la exhalación escapó de sus labios repentinamente al entrar y ver que había alguien acostado en la cama. O, mejor dicho, al ver _quién_ estaba en la cama tumbado.

Dinamarca. Desde que Suecia lo había recogido sus mejillas habían adquirido algo de color, gracias a las gruesas mantas, pero pronto el frío de su cuerpo se convirtió en fiebre de modo que el sueco le colocó ahora el trapo con los hielos en la frente. Al lado de la cama había una silla, una mecedora que debería estar en el salón y que Suecia había arrastrado hasta allí para vigilar al inconsciente.

Tras varios segundos dedicados a asimilar la información Finlandia dirigió una mirada a Suecia. Éste se la devolvió de reojo y Tino comprendió.

Obligaciones. No iba a dejar que Dinamarca muriese en su costa sin más. No era que quisiese salvar la vida del danés, aunque lo estaba haciendo, pero no iba a dejar que él, ni nadie, muriese en su orilla si podía evitarlo.

Además Berwald era neutral y eso incluía, quisiese o no, a su vecino de enfrente.

Por lo que subió de nuevo la manta hasta los hombros de Dinamarca, el cual musitó algo en su propio idioma demasiado bajo para que cualquiera de los otros dos lo entendiese, sin moverse ni despertarse.

Suecia se sentó en la silla y Finlandia rodeó la cama para acudir a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él? –preguntó. No ahora, si no cuando despertase o se recuperase. Ya se estaba recuperando, de hecho. La fiebre era un problema secundario: remitiría con el hielo. Una vez hubo superado la hipotermia del mar Dinamarca había salido del peligro.

El otro no dijo nada en un principio. Tino sabía que debía ser paciente: Su-san no era dado a hablar demasiado y cuando lo hacía eran las palabras justas y, en aquel caso, seguramente debía meditarlas. Tenía a su cuidado, en su cama, al país que más odiaba, lo reflejase su rostro ahora o no. Eran muchos años de heridas, guerras y odios y Finlandia sabía que la tentación de matarlo en cuanto se recompusiera –de forma mucho más honrada que abandonándolo o dejando de atenderlo antes- era poderosa en Suecia.

Le abrazó en silencio, mirando de reojo a Dinamarca. No se imaginaba cuando se despertase y descubriera quién le había salvado la vida. Porque eso era lo que había hecho Suecia: salvarle la vida. Seguramente se negaría a admitirlo.

Se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que Finlandia tuvo, quisiera o no, irse a hacer la comida. Preparó una sopa caliente y llevó dos cuencos a la habitación. Sabía que Suecia no dejaría de vigilar a Dinamarca y hacía bien. El odio que le tenía no era en vano. Dejó el segundo cuenco por si acaso el otro despertaba. Si Su-san estaba ayudándolo, él no podía dejar de hacerlo también. Siempre al lado de Suecia. A veces podía echar de menos el separarse de él y tomar decisiones diferentes pero lo bueno compensaba esos momentos.

-Gr'cias –fue la respuesta de Su. Finlandia le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de nuevo de la habitación, dejándole con sus pensamientos.

No era una decisión fácil.

**···**

Ya casi anochecía, pronto como siempre en invierno, cuando Suecia se levantó de nuevo de la silla. No iba a dejar e vigilar al danés pero llamó a Tino. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Tras escucharle Finlandia asintió. Le parecía lo más sensato. Y también lo más valeroso. Una decisión que Dinamarca no habría tomado. Eso le hacía estar orgulloso de Suecia y le convencía, más que nunca, que allí siempre estaría seguro, a su lado. Así se lo dijo. Suecia asintió un tanto, sin cambiar de cara pero Tino estaba seguro de que era su modo de agradecer sus palabras.

-Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo entonces –dijo el finlandés, yendo al salón. Era donde estaba el teléfono. No tuvo que consultar la agenda: se sabía el número de memoria aunque llamase pocas veces. Era también una responsabilidad.

Iba a ser de noche pronto pero estaba seguro de que era más adecuado llamar ahora que al día siguiente, para todos.

**···**

Noruega tardó un par de horas en llegar y cuando llamó al timbre le abrió Finlandia.

-Ya estás aquí –resaltó lo obvio, recibiendo un gesto de cabeza por respuesta.

-¿Dónde está? –directo al grano. En aquel rostro serio le parecía lo propio. Podría haberle ofendido la falta de amabilidad aparente de Noruega, que la achacó a los nervios o la preocupación, pero acostumbrado como estaba Suecia no le importó.

Le abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar, llevándolo a la habitación de invitados.

-¡Su! Noruega ya ha venido –llamó al sueco. Éste se había levantado ya y los esperaba en la habitación del cuarto.

Él y Noruega intercambiaron una mirada, penetrante y seria, sin decirse nada, antes de que el segundo entrase a la habitación. Su rizo le siguió cuando se aproximó a la cama del danés inclinándose sobre él.

Durante el día la fiebre habría bajado de modo que Berwald había apartado el hielo de la frente de Dinamarca. El noruego se inclinó sobre él, tocándole la cara para comprobar la temperatura. Seguía dormido pero había dado algún signo de consciencia, como removerse o agitar las pestañas, de cuando en cuando, por lo que estaba bien.

Noruega miró de nuevo a Secia.

-Gracias –dijo por fin. Sabía que Dinamarca nunca lo diría ni le permitiría decirlo cuando estuviera despierto y consciente, en pleno uso de sus facultades. Jamás ante el sueco. Pero Noruega no podía negar que le debía una a Berwald y eso, como mínimo, había que agradecerlo.

-N' imp'rta –como siempre la voz de Suecia le sonaba difícil de comprender pero, de alguna forma, entendió que quería decirle. No importa. Si importaba, pero no dijo nada más. Bastante sería cuando Dinamarca despertaba y prefería que lo hiciese lejos de allí.

-¿Puedo llevármelo ya? –preguntó.

-Si –respondió esta vez Tino. Ya estaba en condiciones de ser transportado.

El cuerpo del danés era pesado y grande. No era problema para alguien como Suecia pero sí para Noruega, de modo que recurrió a lo más sencillo y cómodo: invocando su magia para levantarlo en el aire y así llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Una vez en la puerta de Suecia se volvió de nuevo hacia los dos. Entre sus piernas Hanatamago ladró un poco ante el olor de Dinamarca seguramente. Sealand estaba ya dormido en su cama.

-Estábamos preocupados –admitió el rubio-. Dijo que quería revivir viejos tiempos o algo parecido y salió con su barco, a pesar de que la mar estaba picada –él le había advertido de que era una tontería pero Dinamarca lo hizo igualmente-. Supongo que se estrellaría contra las rocas o volcaría o algo por el estilo –añadió, volviendo a mirarles-. Gracias –repitió, antes de volverse de nuevo.

Ya era noche cerrada peor conocía el camino perfectamente para regresar. No tendría problemas. Y menos con su magia.

**···**

**Omake (extra)**

-¡¿Qué QUÉ? –el grito del danés resonó en la vieja casa. Incluso el rizo de noruega, flotando junto a su cabello, tembló ante la potencia del grito y el frailecillo de Islandia agitó las alas, asustado.

Noruega no se molestó en repetirlo. Dinamarca lo había entendido a la primera, el grito era más bien de ira y de indignación. Y de orgullo herido. Sobre todo de orgullo herido. Tenía su sentido, claro, pero le parecía que en aquella situación el orgullo era lo de menos.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerto –le dijo en cambio-. Deberías darle las gracias –sabía que no lo haría pero Dinamarca debía saber, aunque fuese solo para sí mismo y sus adentros y ni siquiera Noruega o Islandia y mucho menos Suecia, que tenía suerte de que Berwald le hubiera rescatado y atendido.

-¡¿Las gracias? ¡¿A ese desagradecido? ¡NUNCA! –Dinamarca comenzó a hacer aspavientos, molesto y enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Noruega disimuló una sonrisa al ver cómo despotricaba y golpeaba el aire a su alrededor, maldiciendo al sueco y toda su familia.


End file.
